Bubbly
by justaclassicgirl
Summary: Jess is afraid of thunderstorms. Nick doesn't mind. Inspired by Colbie Caillat's "Bubbly".


I was listening to Bubbly by Colbie Caillat when this song popped into my head.

It was also raining pretty hard at the time.

It seems crazy that thunder can shake a house, but that's what it did to mine. So I thought it wouldn't be so crazy to put that in here.

~justaclassicgirl

* * *

The rain pounded down hard on the roof of the loft. Thunder boomed loudly throughout, sometimes so hard that it would shake the building. The windowpanes were streaked with the tears of the earth.

Nick wasn't afraid, though.

He looked at the woman sleeping next to him, and he grinned like a child. She was so beautiful.

That night, she'd knocked on his door, her normally bubbly face streaked with terror. But he still felt the tingle of excitement and love when she stood there before him, asking in a shaky voice if she could sleep with him tonight.

Of course, he'd said yes, and welcomed her in with a quick kiss on the nose. Being her boyfriend of 1 month now, (and her roommate of 2 years) he knew that she was afraid of thunderstorms. Just plain rain, she could handle, but thunderstorms, not so much.

Their relationship being fairly new, they weren't sleeping together every night. For now, they only slept in the same bed after sex. But, after tonight, he didn't know how he would handle spending the night without her presence.

She huffed cutely and hugged him closer. Nick smiled. When he was around her, he couldn't help but smile.

He hoped she'd stay with him for a long time.

He loved her.

But he didn't want to tell her, not yet, lest she think they were moving too fast and left.

Thunder rattled the loft again, and he sighed. He should probably get some sleep.

So he closed his eyes, at the exact time that Jess opened hers.

She shivered, hearing the thunder outside the building. Then, she realized where she was, and instantly relaxed.

Nick had his arm wrapped around her protectively, keeping her warm and comfortable. The blankets around her were tucked up, much like you'd tuck in a small child when they ask. She knew this was Nick's doing.

Every piece of herself, her mind, body, and soul, was devoted to him entirely. She loved him so much. He was her protector, her everything. And she wouldn't have him any other way.

His smile made her lose control. His small kisses on parts of her body other than her mouth (her nose earlier, for example) was a lovely display of his affection. And his strong arms shielded her from the thunderstorms and painful reality of the world.

She loved him so, but was afraid to tell him.

What if it scared him off? She crinkled her nose in distaste. That probably wouldn't happen.

She looked at him again, and felt the familiar tingle rise from the tips of her toes to the end of her nose, in the exact place he'd kissed her earlier. This gave her a new surge of confidence.

Jess poked him.

He grunted, but didn't wake.

She shook him.

"What, Jess?" he groaned. "More thunder?"

She shook her head. Nick blinked at her. She looked like a child trying to hide a secret, a good one.

"Jess?"

And then, she leaned forward very quickly and whispered into his ear,

"I love you."

Then she pulled away, and stared at him from her pillow, twirling her hair and biting her lip nervously.

His eyes widened, and the surprise was evident in them. For a second, Jess regretted telling him deeply.

But then, Nick smiled.

"I love you too, Jess."

And he leaned forward and placed yet another sweet, small kiss on her nose.

Another round of thunder shook the loft.

Nick put his arm back around a frightened Jess. She turned around, so that they were spooning, and he gently kissed an empty spot on her neck that wasn't covered by her thick hair. She shivered with delight, and melted into him. He leaned closer, so that his lips just barely brushed her ear.

"I'll love you forever."

"Me too."

And with that, both of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

Thunder boomed outside the window, and raindrops fell on the windowpane.

But no one woke up.

* * *

Hee hee.

Hee.

Ahhhh...That was fun to write.


End file.
